happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Specy Spooktacular III
Specy Spooktacular III is a two-hour long Happy Tree Friends Fanon special containing Halloween episodes. Unlike previous years, this episode will air as part of The Happy Tree Friends Show - but according to the people working on it, it will not be much different at all. It is a sequel to the original Specy Spooktacular and Specy Spooktacular II. The special will air on G4TV on October 31, 2014 and come out on DVD the following day. The writers are unannounced as of now, but W.C. the Producer is rumored to return shortly for this event. Lord O' Darkness has also returned for at least one episode. After this series is over, MMB The Coolest will quit the wiki, and it's unknown whether he will be back. Past traditions such as custom title cards will be kept. The episodes will be released separately on the Mondo site and YouTube over the following November. There will be 30 episodes featured on the DVD, one being exclusive to said version. When released, this will be stacked up amongst DVDs of the original two specials. Description :Specy Spooktacular is back this year! With more spooooky episodes! Fall in your grave for 30 new episodes, smash into the gravestone for extra bonus points...ahem, episodes, from past specials, with commentary, behind the scenes, and me losing my breath trying to remember what we put on this DVD! Scary (or parody) names for creators The writers of episodes are given these nicknames at the beginning of episodes they write: *'W.C. the Producer': W.C. the Killer, I'm Stuck in the W.C. *'MMB The Cooolest': MMB The Cruelest, MagicManiacBilly *'Clesta the Winged Wolf': Clesta the Werewolf, Eerie-Clesta *'RandomzSunfish23901': RandomzVampire23901, RandomzMoonfish666 *'Lord O' Darkness': Lord O' Deathness, Jack O' Darkness *'RespectTheDisney5: '''5 Nights at Disney's, Respect my Dead Body 5 *'SupersquirrelSplendont': ScarysquirrelSplendont, SuperSpiritSplendont *'Spongebobfan123(SPF123): Spookybobfan123, SPC123 *'BuckandChuck: '''BuckandChunk of Flesh *'Pattyp999: 'Night of the Living Pat *'Flippy the French4 You can add your's here but only if you're writing episodes. Episodes #'There You Are, Lookout': Looky the Platypus Alien Lookout goes missing and the Platypus Aliens are forced to go look for him, but Looky gets in real scary danger when he stumbles into the Skeleton Woods. #'Five Nights at Flippy's: '''A parody of Five Nights at Freddy's #'Is There a Doctor in the City?: In futuristic London, Patriot discovers a bizarre secret in one of the telephone boxes, while Devious and his cronies beat up the weakest citizens. #Banjo Bloodening: Cuddles, Toothy, Giggles and Lumpy encounter the scariest monsters ever made... Ghosts of themselves from Banjo Frenzy. #I Don't Vegetable-ieve It: Fruit and vegetables come to life and run rampant, all thanks to a curse. #Eye See You: Cream's eyes obtain a virus that turns Cream into a monster. The monster bunny has a thirst for blood, and only his sister can stop him. #Ghosts to the Most: Sicily discovers he can eat ghosts, as a parody of Pac-Man ensures. This episode also has a game connected to it. Sicily The Ghost Eater, which acts like Pac-Man. #Frank-Einstein: Sniffles revives Einstein through superior technology, but the jealousy of modern science caused the has-been great scientist to hunt for brains! #Claw to Claw: The local arcade is haunted by a killer claw machine. The claw machine then uses its power to force other arcade machines to attack whoever plays them. #Non-Zan-se' ': Naz meets/confronts her evil twin Zan (who has inverted colors) #AIN-U-TEP : Petunia is brainwashed by Jack to do evil all day. #The Return of the Mobster:' After many years of laying dormant and hidden. 20's RS finally returns for another killing spree....only to find another killer on the loose. #'Friday the 13th:' Sir Gron becomes a black knight to pillage the "gold" of children after being possessed. #'Ill-Breaded:' Bun becomes possessed, along with the whole town, after a witch mixes his buns in with a secret ingredient. #'You're Next:' Flare I flips out and terrorizes a friendly get together by placing traps and hunting down the friends in a remote cabin. #'Coral Outback Friends: The Coral Reef Friends, the Vehicle Friends and the Aussie Outback friends turn against the Happy Tree Friends. #Blackout!: The tree friends panic when the sun turns completely black and Sniffles struggles to find a logical explanation while the town is attacked by monsters. #American Werewolf in Tree Town: Clesta and Soldier go out in the forest to explore, until theyre attacked by a werewolf! Clesta is badly mauled and her brother has been killed. What will happen in the next full moon? #Alone at Sea: Quacks and Pinkie go fishing at the Bermuda Triangle at 2 in the morning and encounter many creepy creatures they never seen before. Will they make it out alive? #Date with Death-tiny: Billy and Willy set their sister on a date with the grim reaper to avoid their souls from being taken. #Creature from the Coral Reef: Slice discovers that he can temporarily walk on land so he decides to visit the tree friends...unfortunately they aren't too used to and calm about his appearance. #Weird Weird West: Howdy discovers an abandoned Wild West village, inhabited with ghost bandits and zombie villagers. Giddy up, pardner! #Four-Eyes of Doom: Sicily Wishes that he didn't have to wear glasses, but then his glasses come to life and start attacking those who wear glasses, have a monocle, or some sort of eye aids, like Sniffles, Devious and Cream. #Overambition: Ambitious has the ambition to do alot of things, even spending a night in a haunted hotel, but she turns evil and starts to attack the other tree friends #Honey, I Shrunk my Own Brother : Josh accidentally shrinks John, on Halloween! #The Flipping: Flippy loses it at a remote hotel up in the mountains. #Closet to Hell: Cuddles and Toothy get trapped in Naz's closet, which sends them to a demonic alternate universe. #Film FestivAHl: Flaky gets trapped in a scary movie. #Fan 9 From Outer Space' Dokie comes across evil Clesta clones from space! #'Vampirius Sluggia' (exclusive to DVD): Sluggy is mistaken for a vampire, until, one day, he is a vampire. Can someone stop him? Extra episodes From Specy Spooktacular: #You Don't Know Jack #Werewolf Are You Going? #Strange Love #Send in the Bullies #Final Scare From Specy Spooktacular II: #In Your Dreams #Corpse Party #Car-mageddon #Night of the Living Dodo #See What I Saw Special features #Trailer for Season 57 #Exclusive commentary #Behind the scenes #Bloopers #Extra episodes from first two DVDs (see Extra episodes) #Bonus HTF Break: Batty for Candy Intros and summaries to each part (DVD only) *'1st part''' (episodes 1-3): *'2nd part' (episodes 4-6): *'3rd part' (episodes 7-9): Summary: ''Sicily eating ghosts like a parody of Pac-Man, Sniffles reanimating Albert Einstein (who then goes on a hunt for brains and organs) and arcade machines coming to life. It's all here in the terrifying third page of this Spooktacular. Better watch out, nerds! *'4th part''' (episodes 10-12): Summary: ''In the fearsome fourth fable, it's double trouble when Naz encounters her evil twin, who was the main reason why she was so mean in the past. Then madness stinks! Not literally, as Petunia is forced into the dark side by a certain psychopathic pumpkin. And then it is vintage villainy, as 20s Robo Star rises again. It's all evil! *'5th part''' (episodes 12-15): *'6th part' (episodes 15-18): *'7th part' (episodes 19-21): *'8th part' (episodes 22-24): *'9th part' (episodes 25-27): *'10th part' (episodes 28-29): Summary: ''In the final chapter of Specy Spooooktacular, Flaky is trapped in a scary movie full of GHOSTS, and ZOMBIES, and SKELETONS! And then...Dokie finds evil clones of Clesta...FROM OUTER SPACE...in this EXLCAMITIVE chapter!!!! *'Bonus part''' (episode 30): Summary: ''It doesn't seem like we got the last shiver out of you yet, so here's one extra episode, where Sluggy turns into a vampire and starts sucking everyone's blood! Bleh bleh! Trivia *This is the second DVD sequel, the first being Specy Spooktacular II. *Like the previous film, ''Specy Spooktacular II, the DVD cover contains a goof. II misspelled "Specy" as "Specky" and this one claims to have 40 episodes even though there are only 30. Gallery If pictures are made, put them here. The Flipping.png|''The Flipping'' title card. Aloneatsea.png|''Alone at Sea'' title card. Creature from the Coral Reef.png|''Creature from the Coral Reef'' title card. Category:DVDs Category:Merchandise Category:Halloween Category:Specy Spooktacular